Perdóname
by Pau-MilkDBZ
Summary: Un solo capitulo. Goku lucha por el amor de Milk,luego de su regreso ella se niega a perdonar su abandono ya han pasado 5 años y Goku sigue detrás de ella. Hasta que una noche cambia todo... Lemon.


**Perdóname**

_Goku muere en la batalla contra Cell, decide no volver a la vida. Milk no le perdona su abandono de 7 años, el regresa para el torneo de las artes marciales y se presenta la batalla contra Buu. Ya han pasado 5 años de su regreso, ahora el pelinegro vive en el Kame-House a causa de su separación con Milk. Goku no deja de buscar su perdón y le prepara una noche especial a su espalda... Con el propósito de ser perdonado por la mujer que ama._

**En la orilla de la playa sentado en el arena del mar, se encontraba un apuesto pelinegro, con la mirada perdida entre las olas que vienen y van, al parecer con sus pensamientos en otro lugar que no es la tierra.**

-Goku…, Goku…,!Goku!- Exclamo Krillin tratando de ser escuchado.

-¿Qué quieres?- Respondió sin mirarlo.

- Me lo imagine otra vez pensando en ella, ¿Cuándo piensas olvidarla?

- ¡Nunca!- Respondió muy frío

-Amigo, creo que lo mejor será que ya la olvides, llevas 5 años tratando de que ella te perdone esos 7 años ausentes. !Goku ya olvida a Milk!, estas triste y con la cabeza baja todo el tiempo- Dijo Krillin algo triste

-Eso lo se Krillin, pero yo la amo cada día más, si ella no quiere volver a vivir conmigo eso lo entiendo, pero si ella me perdona moriré en paz. ¡Ya no me importa ser él más fuerte del universo! Si mi esposa no me quiere ni siquiera ver. ¡Soy un estúpido! Dijo muy incomodo.

**Krillin estaba con la boca abierta, nunca pensó que Goku estaba tan enamorado de Milk, para hablar de esa manera.**

-Amigo la verdad me preocupas.

-Krillin yo he ganado infinitas batalla, pero perdí a mi esposa. Dijo en tono triste

-¡Goku te quiero ayudar!

-Con escucharme lo haces.

-Goku, ¿Has pesando en una noche?

- La verdad no, es lo único que me falta por hacer.

-Pues… inténtalo, tal vez funcione, ¡inventa una noche muy romántica!, y tratas de conseguir su perdón-Dijo muy convencido

-¡Mañana es su cumpleaños! Milk cumple 45, la madre de mis dos hijos-Dijo suspirando ´

-Lo se, Bulma le tiene una fiesta sorpresa, me dijo que no te diga nada, lo siento Goku, Milk aun no quiere verte… Mejor no vallas.

-Tranquilo amigo,!Mañana voy por esa noche!

-¡Así se habla!

**En la montaña Paoz, una hermosa pelinegra habla con sus pensamientos.**

-¡Nunca le voy a perdonar eso a Goku!, él murió en la batalla eso yo lo entiendo, pero no quiso volver a la vida. Por sus caprichos de ser fuerte, luego de 7 largos años vuelve a pedir perdón ¡Pues no! Por eso tiene 5 años intentando volver conmigo, a pesar de que te amo mi Goku- Dijo Milk dejando de ver la foto de su boda

**Tocaron la puerta.**

Milk-Señora. -

-¡Que hermosas flores!-

-Firme aquí-

-Gracias muy amable, otra vez Max, ¡Tan bello!... ¿A quién engaño? Amo mi Goku. Dijo Milk triste.

**Milk tenia un pretendiente que solía enviarles flores, lo que nadie imagina es que la pelinegra tiene un espía secreto… !Que gracias a sus técnicas especiales puede desaparecer muy fácil!. Goku pasaba horas por la casa ocultado entre los árboles observando la pelinegra de sus sueños**

-¿Quién diablos le envía flores a mi esposa? Dijo Goku muy celoso por lo que vio.

**Milk no se imagina que alguien la escucha.**

-Bueno no quiero pasar mi día tan sola, mejor me voy a casa de Bulma así compartimos.

-Bulma tiene que saber quién es él imbécil que le envía flores a mi esposa.

Ambos se dirigieron a casa de Bulma, Milk en su carro y Goku con su tele-transportación

- Goku sorpresa verte - Encontrar saludo

-¿Quién le manda flores a mi esposa?- Pregunto Goku molesto.

- ¡Ami no me hables en ese tono!, si a Milk le mandan flores yo no sé de quien se trata,y si ella a decidido darle una oportunidad a otro hombre pues bien por ella. Quizás la suerte la acompaña y no resulta ser una estúpido como tú. ¡Y termina de entender que la perdiste!-Le grito Bulma

**Goku solo apretó sus puños de rabia quedando en silencio con lágrimas en sus ojos.**

-Perdóname Goku yo no quería hablarte así- Se disculpo Bulma

-Tranquila Bulma tienes razón con todo lo que dices- Contesto dolido

**Goku salio muy rápido, dirigiéndose al Kame-House. Cuando recordó que Milk iba a visitar a Bulma fue a cuidarla a sus espaldas.**

-¡Hola Milk, que gusto verte!- Saludo Bulma

-!El gusto es mio!,Te cuento que Max me ha enviado flores otra vez.

-¿Quién diablos es Max?- Goku espiaba desde la ventana

- No te veo del feliz!

-No Bulma, yo amo a mi hombre, a mi Goku.. ¡Y no puedo perdonarlo, pero no puedo olvídarlo!. Bulma yo amo a Goku con toda mi alma- Dijo Milk llorando.

**El pelinegro al escuchar esas palabras, respiro muy profundo y embozo una gran sonrisa.**

- Goku! -Trunks Lo interrumpió

-¿Tú sabes quién es Max?

-Si, es un socio de nuestra compañía-

-Yo necesito hablar con él-

-Pues su oficina esta en el II piso número 10. Contesto sin saber lo que tramaba Goku.

**!Goku iba toda prisa a buscar a Max!, entro tirando la puerta!**

-¿Quién eres tú? Pregunto Max enojado

-!Soy el esposo de Milk!.-Contesto Goku más enojado

-Ella no tiene esposo-

-¡Si tú vuelve a mirarla, te juro que voy a partirte la cara! -Dijo Goku tomándolo por la camisa

-Si no sales de mi oficina llamo a seguridad.

-No me importa, a quién llames-

-Si me sueltas, no vuelvo a buscarla.

-¡Te juro que si vuelves a mirarla, te la veras mal conmigo!- Dijo Goku tirando de nuevo la puerta.

**Max estaba muy asustado, midió la valentía de ese hombre y decidió dejar a Milk en paz, de todas formas él es casado. **

-Milk si tú amas a Goku, pues perdónalo, él es el padre de tus hijos, Gohan ya esta casado Goten vive con él por sus estudios, estas sola en la montaña y es peligroso además lo amas y él a ti, Goku causa tristeza lleva 5 años llorando por ti- Le aconsejo Bulma

-Bulma, ya me voy a casa- Contesto Milk

**Goku sentado en la arena como todas las noches:**

-Te amo Milk y voy a luchar por ti, mañana es tu cumpleaños mi reina, mañana voy por una noche para demostrarte cuando te amo. Decía en sus pensamientos con lágrimas en sus ojos

**Milk llego a la montaña y tiro a la basura todas las cosas que le enviaba Max, ¡no se puede engañar ella ama a Goku!**

**Al otro día…**

Hoy es mi cumpleaños y ni siquiera mis hijos me han llamado, nadie lo recuerda. Goku quizás pero como no le hablo no creo que se atreva. ¡Bulma tiene razón! Soy muy dura con él, ha perdido el orgullo de un Saiyajin por el hecho de amarme. ¡Si tan solo hoy él me abrazara! Dijo Milk llorando mientras tomaba un café

Muy bien chico, yo voy por Milk y ustedes organizan la casa- Dijo Bulma a Gohan, Goten y Videl.

**Bulma se dirigía a casa de Milk con el propósito de arreglarla muy linda para sus 45 años.**

- ¡Feliz cumple amiga!

-¡Muchas gracias amiga!, y pensar que solo tú me recuerdas, vale oro- Contesto Milk con lagrimas en sus ojos.

- Te invito a pasear-

-Bulma la verdad no sé, estoy muy triste-

-¡No, no y no!. Eso nunca es tu fiesta-

-Esta bien-

-¡Yo misma te voy a poner muy bella!

**Bulma le hizo un moño elegante, le aplico un maquillaje delicado, quedando Milk con una porcelana muy fina, Milk se puso un vestido azul con diseños plateados con unas hermosas zapatillas también plateadas.**

-¡Wao amiga estas muy bella!

-¡Gracias Bulma-

-Olvide decirte que tengo que pasar por mi casa olvide algo-

-Normal en ti, esta bien-

**Las dos mujeres se dirigieron a la casa d Bulma, Milk esta muy ajena a que había una fiesta sorpresa. **

-¡Esta muy bella mi esposa!-Dijo Goku sonriente y sonrojado mientras espiaba por las afueras de la casa.

-Tienes razón Goku- Dijo Krillin que esta vez lo acompañaba.

-¡Corre Krillin, ya se fueron!

Goku iba a decorar la casa, para su noche con Milk, Krillin lo acompañaba para ayudarle un poco con las ideas.

-Goku ya me voy, si no llegó a tiempo 18 me va a matar-

-Tranquilo amigo, puedes irte, gracias por acompañarme a comprar todo esto-

-¡Goku buena suerte con tu esposa, se nota que la amas te has esmerado mucho-

- ¡Yo soy un saiyajin criado en la tierra-

**Ambos rieron**

-Milk puedes ir delante- Dijo Bulma

-Pues claro- Contesto Milk

**Al abrir la puerta… **

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Milk!- Gritaron todos

**Milk se encontraba sin palabras, no imaginaba que todos los guerrero Z iban a estar hay, pero con su mirada ella buscaba alguien más.**

-¡Feliz cumpleaños mami, te deseo lo mejor!- Dijo Goten con lagrimas

- Señora Milk, espero que sea de bendición este año- Dijo Ten dándole un abrazo

- ¡Mamá, sabes lo mucho que te amo!- Dijo Gohan alegre

-¡Vamos a cantarle, feliz cumpleaños!- Dijo Trunks

**Luego de cantarle todos le entregaron sus regalos.**

Milk pide un deseo- Dijo Bulma entregándole el pastel con la velita

Milk suspiro y dijo ¡Perdonar el hombre que amo!

**En la montaña Paoz… **

**Se encontraba Goku, en su antigua casa preparándola para sorprender a su esposa, estaba con lágrimas en sus ojos, mientras miraba cada rincón de su habitación, con tan solo pensar que hace tanto tiempo no dormía con su amada Milk.**

-Te amo Milk, me muero por estar contigo, besar tu dulce boca una vez más- Dijo Goku mientras salía de la casa para dirigirse donde Bulma

**Goku llegó y se escondió entre el jardín de la casa, no quería arruinar la fiesta**.

-Milk, Max me dijo esta mañana que no iba a volver hablarte.- Dijo Bulma

-¿Y eso porqué?-

- Tu esposo,lo amenazo.

**Milk se quedo muda, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su corazón palpito muy fuerte. **

¿Gohan, Sabés algo de tu padre? -Pregunto Bulma

-No-

-Krillin, ustedes viven juntos, ¿Dónde esta? Pregunto Goten

-No sé- Contesto nervioso

- Krillin, no es ningún vigilante, y menos de ese idiota- Dijo 18 molesta

- No es para que se estén peleando- Dijo Milk

- Lo mejor- Dijo Videl

-Amigos quiero darle las gracias por la fiesta, la verdad es un poco tarde. Me hace muy feliz su hermoso detalle, los quiero mucho a todos. Yo no esperaba nada de esto. !Muchas Gracias! Dijo Milk muy alegre al despedirse de todos.

- ¡Es un placer Milk- Contesto Bulma

¿Mamá, ¿Con quién te vas? Pregunto Gohan

-La verdad no sé,deje mi carro-

-Te presto el mío-

-¡No es necesario Gohan!, yo la voy a llevar. Dijo una voz familiar.

- ¡Goku!

- Si yo la llevo!

**Bulma le guiño un ojo a Milk, para que no se niegue- **

-Gracias papá- Dijo Goten

- Pues adiós amigos- Dijo Milk

Mientras caminaban hasta la calle…

-¿Y no vas hacer la tele-transportación?- Pregunto Milk con duda

-¡No! Contesto muy frío

¿Y cómo piensas llevarme, volando?

-No-

-¿Qué te pasa Goku?, ¡No te permito una sola broma!-

- Estas hermosa - Le dijo tomando su mano

-¡No quiero discutir contigo, si no me vas a llevar suéltame!

-!Feliz cumpleaños Milk-

-Gracias, te dije que no me hagas bromas-

-Hasta enojada eres hermosa, Milk no cambias tu manera- Dijo Goku sonriendo.

- !Qué dónde diablos me voy!

- Tranquila Milk, Nubeeeeeeeeee voladora!

- ¡Goku es loco, No Voy a subir a tu nube!

-Tranquila Milk, solo por hoy-

-Esta bien-

**Ambos se montaron en la nube voladora, Goku estaba haciendo el mismo recorrido del día de su boda. ¡Milk no sabia que hacer! estaba muy emocionada. Cada vez que ella quería hablar Goku solo realizaba una señal de silencio. Goku la tomo de la mano y la miro a sus negros ojos, esos ojos que tanto le gusta mirar. Las lágrimas de Milk se hicieron presente y Goku la abrazo en su pecho. Ella podía escuchar los latidos de Goku tan fuertes, tan puros. **

-Milk por este lugar pasamos hace 27 años, el día de nuestra boda-

-Si, Goku lo recuerdo-

-Te amo Milk, tú me vences de un solo golpe, cuando me gritas que no quieres saber de mí, delante de ti no soy el más fuerte del universo. Eres mi debilidad.

-Yo también te amo mi amor-

**Llegaron a la montaña Paoz…**

-Abre la puerta Milk-

- ¿Goku?

- ¡Aja!

-¿Qué significa todo esto?

-¡Que te amo, y quiero que me des esta noche, para seguir demostrándolo!

**¡Milk estaba más que sorprendida!, la casa estaba llena de rosas por todas partes, velones aromáticos. Fotos en grande se su boda. Un arreglo florar con el nombre de los dos.**

-Goku, ¿De dónde sacaste esas fotos?

-Siempre ando con ellas-

**Ambos se miraron, Milk comenzó a llorar y se lanzo a los brazos de su amado.**

-No llores Milk, ya me voy, y no quiero que te quedes en ese estado-

- ¿Te vas?

-Si, yo hice una propuesta, pero parece que una vez más me llevo un amargo !No!, de la mujer de mi vida.

- ¡Si Goku!

**Goku la cargo entre sus brazos para subir a la habitación.**

-Milk, hace 27 años, te subí de esta forma a nuestra habitación, ¿Te acuerdas?-

! Sí!

**¡La habitación estaba hermosa!, a la luz de la vela, muchas rosas rojas sobre la cama entre ellas escrito ¡Te amo Milk!**

- ¡Goku!

- ¡Sí!

- ¡Te amo mucho!

- Milk yo solo quiero que me perdones, se que me amas, siempre lo supe y también te escucha decirlo a solas.

-¿Me espiabas?

-Siempre lo hice- Dijo Goku sonriendo.

-¡Eres único, con tus locuras!- Dijo Milk sonriendo

-Milk hace 27 años, en esta habitación te hice mujer, teníamos 18 cuando nos casamos, tenerte a ti fue mi mejor victoria. Princesa aun recuerdo el dolor de tu primera vez creo que un tengo clavada tus uñas en mi espalda y el susurro de tus gemidos en mis oídos.- Dijo Goku muy sonriente.

-Goku todo eso lo recuerdo muy bien, ¡También era tu primera vez!

-¡Si Milk, eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida!

-Eso quiere decir que no has estado con nadie- Dijo Milk con duda

-!La verdad no! Contesto muy frío

-Milk hace 13 años, en esta habitación hicimos el amor por última vez y esa noche deje sembrado en tu vientre la semilla de nuestro amor.

-Goku-

-¡Y eso es lo que hoy deseo, sentirte mía!

**Goku se acerco a sus labios y poco a poco su beso fue más apasionado. Sus cuerpos estaban sudando frío, el deseo y la pasión se fue haciendo dueño del lugar. Goku la besaba con sed,Milk respondía de igual manera, su respiración se fue agitando.**

-Te amo Goku- Dijo Milk con la reparación cortada.

-Yo más mi reina-

**Goku se paro de la cama y contemplo ¡que su esposa estaba igual de hermosa!.**

**Entendió que la ropa estaba de más y empezó a quitarle le vestido al tenerla en**

**Su ropa interior, fue directo a sus pechos, ese deleite de él lamerlos! Eso lo volvía**

**Loco! Los gemidos de Milk fueron cada vez más fuerte, Goku besaba todo su cuerpo**

**Con mucha ternura y pasión, cada vez que ella gemía de placer los latidos de Goku se aceleraban mas! Goku entendió que esa pieza estaba de más y la dejo completamente desnuda.**

-Espera amor, déjame quitar tu ropa – Dijo Milk

-Esta bien mi reina-

**Milk empezó a desnudar a su esposo, estaba muy sonrojada. Al verlo sin camisa sus emociones fueron muchas. Pero más fueron cuando puedo sentir el miembro de Goku Tan firme. ¡Ella soñó tanto ese momento! Comenzó a besar su cuerpo con locura hasta llegar a su miembro y lamerlo con mucha pasión. Sus cuerpos tan sudados y sus caras tan sonrientes. Goku gemía como loco, entre susurros se juraban amor eterno. Ya no sabían que parte de cuerpo besar, lamer oler y disfrutar.**

- Te Amo Goku!

-Milk esta es mi mejor victoria!

**Goku posesiono a Milk con mucho cuidado debajo de él, fue directo con su miembro adentro de sus piernas, con mucha delicadeza fue penetrándola muy profundo. Ambos morían por hacer el amor.**

-Amor me duele un poco- Susurraba Milk

-Tranquila amor- Le contestaba al besarle

**Todo fue tan delicado hasta que con sus miradas se pedían más, la pasión fue mucha hasta que sus movimientos fueron rápidos y salvajes Esa noche hicieron el amor varias veces pagando las deudas viejas. Sus cuerpos estaban muy acotados.**

-Eres mi-Reina

-Goku desde este momento te quedas conmigo.

-Te amo Milk, deseaba mucho hacerte el amor como loco, te amo! Soy el más feliz del universo.

Con esas palabras dos cuerpos desnudos, se quedaron profundamente dormidos cada uno entre los brazos del otro.

Fin


End file.
